


Melody

by Kriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draco is a cruel motherfucker, F/M, Heartache, Longing, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy is a glorious bitch, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques notes de piano, les réminiscences d’un saxophone, et la voix rauque et sensuelle d’une chanteuse de jazz… </p><p>Dans cette ambiance feutrée, Pansy nous ouvre son âme.<br/>Elle aime, elle pleure, elle souffre.<br/>Elle meurt.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Recueil de songfics basées sur Melody Gardot et Pansy Parkinson)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Heart Is As Black As Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Publié précédemment sur HPF le 05.10.2011]
> 
> Cet OS est basé sur la chanson **Your Heart Is As Black As Night** de **Melody Gardot**. Je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter pendant votre lecture, histoire d'entrer dans l'ambiance.  
>  Les paroles de la chanson, traduites par mes soins, apparaissent en italique dans le texte.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les glaçons tournent et fondent au rythme de mes soupirs.  
Une heure s’est envolée depuis notre arrivée dans ce bar.

Bientôt, il fera jour.

**********

Le silence entre nous n’a jamais été un problème. Nul besoin de paroles vides de sens pour nous entendre. Une présence, la chaleur d’un corps ou d’un regard suffisait. Mais ce soir, les pensées plongent dans nos verres, et le silence se fait épais. Suffocant.

Il te prend l’envie de chasser de nouveau.

La serveuse s’approche de nous à pas légers, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvre de grands yeux rieurs et innocents. Sa démarche se fait élégante, plus féminine. Elle retouche discrètement sa coiffure. Elle te croit différent des hommes qu’elle a connus. Elle t’imagine, t’idéalise déjà. Un regard a suffit pour qu’elle fonde et se perde dans ses rêves. Elle espère que tu la remarqueras, que tu la désireras, et que pour un temps peut-être, tu l’aimeras. Pauvre chose déçue trop souvent par la vie. Elle ignore encore que de tous ses malheurs, tu seras sans nul doute le pire. Elle pensera, l’espace d’une nuit ou de toute une vie, que tu étais sincère. Puis viendront le doute, les cris, les larmes, et enfin, l’immonde vérité. Parce que _ton cœur est aussi noir que la nuit_. 

Tu la briseras au plus profond d’elle-même. Tout son être, celle qu’elle était jusqu’à il n’y a pas si longtemps, celle d’avant toi, bientôt s’effondrera. Sa confiance en elle, son rempart face à la vie, tu la souffleras comme un château de cartes. Tu exploiteras la moindre blessure, tu t’infiltreras dans la moindre fêlure de son âme pour y déposer ton venin. Puis, lorsque tu seras certain d’avoir drainé tout le bonheur présent en elle, tu finiras par t’en aller comme tu étais venu, et tu laisseras derrière toi cette pauvre fille dévastée, sans aucun remord ni regard en arrière. 

Ta cruauté ne connaît aucune limite. 

Un soupir las m’échappe tandis que j’observe ta prochaine victime tomber avec joie dans ton piège. Je compatis à sa douleur future et ignore les plaies à vif de mon propre cœur. Je connais son destin par coeur, mais je sais que le mien sera différent. J’ai toujours occupé cette place particulière, quelque part dans la noirceur de ton cœur. Tu m’as brisée, humiliée, tu m’as fait endurer les pires tourments pour ton seul plaisir. Tu as écorché mon âme, piétiné mes sentiments, muselé ma personnalité. Tu m’as fait souffrir comme jamais.

Mais pourtant, tu es toujours là, à mes côtés.

Tu n’as pas fini de jouer.

Mes yeux s’attardent sur les courbes de la serveuse et je me prends à imaginer votre relation. Lui offriras-tu des bijoux ? Seront-ils plus beaux que les miens ? Lui paieras-tu une chambre d’hôtel, ou bien l’emmèneras-tu chez toi ? Répondras-tu à ses doutes par des baisers, et à ses cris par des bouquets de roses ? Et dans le lit, après l’amour, quand tu l’abandonneras pour venir me rejoindre, la serreras-tu dans tes bras une dernière fois ? Enfouiras-tu tes doigts dans sa chevelure parfumée, compareras-tu nos odeurs ? Caresseras-tu son corps de tes lèvres douces, _si douces que je ne peux lutter_ ? 

Penseras-tu à moi, quand ce sera elle que tu aimeras ?

D’un regard, tu viens de sceller sa vie. Elle a sombré. Je ne peux que la comprendre. Elle apprendra bien vite que _tes lèvres sont peut-être douces, mais ton cœur est aussi noir que la nuit_.

La voici qui se penche vers toi. Osera-t-elle effleurer ton bras ? 

Tu me regardes et tu souris. Je n’ai rien dit. Je ne dis jamais rien, tu sais déjà tout. Mes pensées n’ont pas de secret pour toi. Tu connais ma détresse et tu t’en délectes. Tu savoures chaque seconde de ce jeu malsain. Du bout des doigts, tu caresses ma jambe sous le couvert de la table tandis que tes yeux se tournent vers ta nouvelle proie.

**********

Les glaçons tournent et fondent toujours au rythme de mes soupirs.  
Encore une heure s’est envolée depuis que tu es parti avec elle.

Bientôt, il fera jour.

Mais _ton cœur est aussi noir que la nuit_ qui m’entoure.


	2. My One And Only Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS est basé sur la chanson **My One And Only Thrill** de **Melody Gardot** , que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant votre lecture. Les paroles de la chanson, traduites par mes soins, apparaissent en italique dans le texte.
> 
> Inspiration : Aelle sur HPF, qui manie les sonorités comme personne. Oh, et la dernière phrase est tirée du poème de William H. Auden qui est cité dans _Quatre Mariages et Un Enterrement_.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

_Les oiseaux peuvent cesser de déployer leurs ailes, ça n’a pas d’importance_. Jamais plus leurs danses aériennes n’apaiseront mon âme.

Aujourd’hui, tu t’avances, glorieux, impérieux. Victorieux.  
Tu rayonnes de bonheur, tu empestes la joie de vivre, ton ravissement est contagieux et infecte l’air ambiant. Ton sourire m’empoisonne et se répand comme une traînée de poudre à toute l’assemblée. Regarde-les, ils se rapprochent de ta bulle d’allégresse comme les insectes attirés par la lumière. Ils rampent à tes pieds en espérant goûter aux miettes de ta félicité.

Moi seule reste en dehors, froide comme les pierres. Le cœur en morceaux.  
 _Tu es mon seul et unique frisson_.

_Les navires peuvent ne jamais quitter le port, ça n’a pas d’importance_. Jamais plus leurs voiles blanches n’adouciront ma peine.

Aujourd’hui, tu me quittes, doucereux, mielleux. Fielleux.  
 _« Au jeu de l’amour, les maîtresses ne gagnent jamais. »_ Sur mon invitation, ces mots toxiques, tracés élégamment, transpirent la cruauté. Tu savoures ta victoire. J’aurais dû le savoir. Tu me craches ton mariage au visage, tu veux me blesser une dernière fois. Un dernier mot, une dernière morsure. Et tous les convives se réjouissent pour toi, tandis que je me noie.

Moi seule reste en pleurs, laissée pour compte. Baisée pour compte.  
 _Tu es mon seul et unique frisson_.

_Les rivages peuvent fuir la marée, ça n’a pas d’importance_. Jamais plus leurs vagues sombres n’effaceront mes larmes.

Aujourd’hui, tu te maries, amoureux, affectueux. Heureux.  
Tu l’embrasses, tu gardes sa main serrée dans la tienne. Ton regard reste fixé sur elle, fier, arrogant. Aimant. C’en est répugnant. Me voici aux premières loges d’une macabre mise en scène, admirant malgré moi ton plus beau rôle. Serments échangés, amour vénéré. Mots vénéneux et parjures honteux. La cérémonie touche à sa fin et l’assemblée se détend, enfin. 

Moi seule reste en haleine, pendue à tes lèvres comme un gibier à sa potence.  
 _Tu es mon seul et unique frisson_.

_Les bourgeons peuvent ne jamais éclore, ça n’a pas d’importance_. Jamais plus leurs doux pétales n’embelliront ma chambre.

Aujourd’hui, tu as dit _« Oui »_ à Asteria.

_Mon monde entier s’arrête._

Rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)


	3. Wicked Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Publié précédemment sur HPF]
> 
> Cet OS est basé sur la chanson **Wicked Ride** de **Melody Gardot** , que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant votre lecture. Les paroles de la chanson, traduites par mes soins, apparaissent en italique dans le texte.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

_Il arrive un temps, dans la vie de chaque petite fille_ , où elle se prend à rêver au Prince Charmant. Elle s’imagine plus tard, grande et belle, au bras d’un homme beau et grand, qui l’aimera jusqu’à la fin des temps. Pansy, à sept ans, avait déjà trouvé son Prince Charmant. Et s’il n’était pas encore grand, elle assurait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il était le plus beau du monde, et que plus tard, il se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d’enfants. Ça faisait rire son père et grimacer sa mère. Un jour qu’ils étaient tous les trois dans le petit salon et s’apprêtaient à partir pour le manoir Malfoy, la mère de Pansy s’assit près d’elle et la considéra un instant, les yeux un peu tristes. Elle était belle, sa maman. Jeune et grande et belle, comme les princesses dans les histoires qu’on lui lisait le soir. 

Dans un soupir, elle arrangea distraitement la mise de sa fille, lissant sa robe neuve et ôtant un grain de poussière imaginaire de son épaule. Elle plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, caressa la joue enfantine et planta ses yeux d’adulte dans ceux de Pansy.

« — _Ma fille, fais de ton mieux_ pour être heureuse, d’accord ? Car si tu ne prends pas garde, _il se peut qu’un jour tu découvres que ta vie entière n’a été qu’un mauvais tour_. »

Pansy n’avait pas compris, à l’époque. Mais devant l’air las et suppliant de sa mère, elle avait acquiescé gravement. Sa maman avait eu un faible sourire, et elles s’étaient levées pour rejoindre son père devant la cheminée. 

Pour la première fois ce jour là, Pansy remarqua la grande différence entre ses parents. Son père, un homme d’âge mûr rieur et charmeur, dégageait une force et une chaleur qui inspirait confiance. Il était toujours très entouré, particulièrement dans les réceptions, lorsque l’alcool brisait quelque peu le carcan de ses manières aristocratiques. Sa voix profonde résonnait au centre de toutes les attentions. Quant à sa mère, Pansy ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu son rire – son véritable rire, pas le doux son cristallin qui s’échappait pudiquement de ses lèvres quand on la complimentait lors des soirées mondaines – ailleurs qu’à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, lorsqu’elles jouaient toutes les deux dans la demeure familiale. Malgré sa jeunesse et sa beauté, elle avait toujours l’air pâle et triste, presque effacée aux côtés de son mari. Elle semblait à l’image de ces trésors, si magnifiques et précieux qu’on ne les montre au jour qu’à travers la paroi de glace des vitrines.

Pansy se demanda si elle aussi, un jour, quand elle serait grande et belle comme sa mère, disparaîtrait dans l’ombre de son mari. 

Et c’est ainsi qu’à sept ans, elle se fit la promesse de devenir une femme à la voix si forte et puissante qu’aucun homme ne pourrait jamais, jamais la museler dans son ombre.

  


  


**********

 

Mais les années passent et _il arrive un temps, dans la vie de chaque jeune femme_ , où elle comprend qu’il n’y a pas de Prince Charmant. La réalité se rappelle à elle et efface ses rêves d’enfant. Son premier amour devient sa première souffrance, et elle apprend à se plier aux règles. Pansy, à vingt ans, était devenue une grande et belle femme à la voix implacable, insolente et fière. L’égale de tous les hommes. Tous sauf un : le seul qui parvenait à affoler son cœur et à la soumettre d’un regard. Devant lui, elle disparaissait.

Alors pour oublier qu’elle avait échoué, pour ne pas trop décevoir la petite fille de sept ans enfouie au fond de son être, elle riait plus fort encore, elle dansait et séduisait, et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle prenait sa revanche sur l’amour auprès de _tous ces hommes, ceux qui partent et reviennent sans cesse_ , qui gravitaient autour d’elle, l’aimant et l’adorant jusqu’à ce qu’elle les rejette. Mais au cœur du défilé de ses amants, Pansy avait mal, et toutes leurs attentions dévouées lui _suffisaient à peine à survivre_. 

Pansy, elle n’existe que pour les instants volés avec lui, les frôlements, les regards concupiscents, et leurs étreintes secrètes bien trop rares. Chaque fois qu’il l’abandonne pour retrouver sa femme, elle lâche une réplique sarcastique et il sourit. C’est sa façon à elle de lui dire _« je t’aime »_. C’est sa façon à lui de lui dire _« je sais »_. 

Elle n’est plus une enfant, elle a compris. Et _elle commence à penser_ qu’elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Sa mère l’avait prévenue, pourtant, que _la vie n’est qu’un mauvais tour_.

  


  


**********

 

 _Il arrive un temps, dans la vie de chaque vieille femme_ , où la nostalgie se fait sentir. Les souvenirs d’une jeunesse glorieuse pour seule compagnie et le tiraillement familier de l’amertume lorsqu’elle songe à lui. Elle regarde en arrière, contemple son passé et _commence à réaliser que sa vie entière n’a été qu’un mauvais tour_. 

Pansy est vieille maintenant. Elle est seule, fatiguée, oubliée. Sa beauté s’est fanée, et avec elle l’ardeur que mettaient les hommes à la conquérir. Sa voix, celle d’une génération de femmes qui ont grandi au cœur de la guerre, a fini par se taire. Elle n’est plus Pansy la tempête, qui s’impose et en impose. L’âge l’a rendue discrète.

La ronde folle de ses amants s’est calmée depuis des années. Elle s’est mariée, plusieurs fois. Pour essayer. Tous ses amis finissaient par se ranger, et elle seule restait là à jouer les indomptables. Mais passé un certain âge, l’indomptée devient l’abandonnée.  
Et elle, que lui reste-t-il ? 

De temps en temps, _elle jette un œil à ses albums de photos_ , et l’évidence de ce qui lui manque la prend à la gorge. Pas d’enfants, elle n’en avait jamais voulu. Pas de mari, depuis son troisième divorce. Des amis qui avec le temps sont devenus de simples connaissances. 

Un vieil amant qu’elle ne voit presque plus. Car avec l’amour le temps passe vite, mais avec le temps il passait moins souvent. 

Et maintenant, même lui était parti. C’était dans le journal du matin. En première page s’étalait un portrait de sa famille, avec sa jolie petite femme, restée charmante malgré les années qui marquaient son corps, ses enfants et ses petits enfants.  
En apprenant la nouvelle, Pansy s’était sentie vide. Elle avait levé un bras fatigué et un verre s’était matérialisé devant elle. Elle s’était servie, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tentant vainement de ressentir quelque chose. Elle voulait le pleurer, leur crier à tous qu’elle était la seule à l’avoir connu et compris, qu’ils s’étaient aimés à leur manière depuis toujours, et que maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, plus rien ne valait la peine qu’elle se batte. Elle pouvait enfin hurler pour cet homme qui l’avait muselée. Mais elle n’en fit rien.

  
  
  


Pansy ne bouge pas. Pansy ne crie pas. Elle se répète inlassablement que _sa vie entière n’a été qu’un mauvais tour_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)


End file.
